


Dark Purple

by timelessink



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Will Add More Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessink/pseuds/timelessink
Summary: Caleb hears a noise in the library





	Dark Purple

Caleb woke up, he looked out the window and saw no light. It took a little bit of adjusting to the no light situation, but he quickly guessed the time to be 1:25 in the morning. He looked at the ceiling, the wood in its beautiful dark purple color, he remembers that he needs to ask Essek for more lessons. His eyelids became heavy again, but before he could let his eyes rest, he saw a little light flicker from under the door, he assumes that Yeza is using the laboratory.

But at this time? He slowly opens the door and to his surprise it was wasn’t Yeza, but instead it was someone tall, and pink. It was Caduceus. 

Caleb felt his face flush, he saw that Caduceus’ shirt was open but not off, his chest exposed and covered in bright pink chest hair. Caleb noticed that Caduceus’ skinny frame was getting less skinny, and looked like he has put on some weight. Caleb remembers when he first met Caduceus, he was afraid that the tall firbolg would die by a strong breeze. But now seeing that Caduceus looking somewhat healthy, it makes Caleb a little less worried about him. 

Caleb had a hard time accepting that he had feelings for Caduceus, but he couldn't help himself falling in love. Even if his feelings were also lustful. He couldn't help falling in love with the Firbolg, he was so nice and so sweet. 

Caleb watched as Caduceus grabbed a book, and flipped through it, a long strand of pink hair falling across his face. Caleb also noticing that Caduceus’ hair is getting longer, his beard growing as well. Caleb quietly closed the door, hoping that Caduceus didn't see him. He just couldn't ignore his growing erection in his pants. Every time Caleb masturbated with Caduceus in mind he would always feel guilty after words, but he needed relief. 

He walked to the edge of his bed and sat down in a rush. He stared palming he dick through his pants, he covered his mouth with his free hand. A wave a pleasure hit Caleb when he undid his pants and started stroking, god he wanted to moan so bad. He imagined Caduceus kissing his neck while using his big hands to stroke Caleb’s member. He felt his dick becoming hard as he imagined himself sucking on Caduceus cock. He also could not stop thinking about Caduceus’ strong arms holding him, pinning him down as he’s being fucked raw by caduceus’ cock. 

“Cad- Caduceus..” Caleb couldn't help himself, moaning his name turned Caleb on. Moaning his name like a lover, a lover Caleb craved to have. 

  
  


Closing his eyes, he put two fingers in his mouth and sucked. He felt his drool dripping down his chin he imagined that his drool was Caduceus hot cum, filling his mouth and some escaping his mouth. He felt like he was getting close. He removed his fingers and swiftly took off his shirt and threw it to the side. 

He looked up and he saw Caduceus standing at the door way.

“Oh Gods!” Caleb exclaimed, trying to hide his cock with a pillow. 

Caleb looked at Caduceus face, a shocked expression and a flushed face. 

“I.. um… thought you were having a nightmare… But I’ll - I'll just go” Caduecus deep voice shook Caleb to his very core. Caleb watched as the striking pink left the room, closing the door behind him. 

Caleb felt his stomach drop, he threw his head into his hands in shame. ‘Oh Gods, did he hear me? Shit’

He wanted to cry, he wanted to shrivel up and die. He laid down on his bed, looking back up the dark purple ceiling. Somehow, sleep finds him. 

\----------------------------------

He wakes up to people talking loudly and laughing, everyone is up for breakfast. He didn't want to get up though, he didn’t want to look at Caduceus in the eye. But his stomach wanted Caduceus amazing food. Caleb slowly put his shirt on and put on his Xhorhas clothing, not feeling like doing anything today. He had a plan to walk past everyone and go eat somewhere else and go have some lessons with Essek and hopefully, he won't be stopped. 

He stood in front of his door, sweat already forming on his forehead, his palms calming, a familiar nervousness pit in his stomach. He finally opened his door, and walked across the laboratory, everyone's voices getting louder he went to open the door, but then… he heard Caduceus' laugh. He swore that his heart skipped a beat. His brain suddenly wanted to abort and leave through his bedroom window. Just before he could even think about moving, the door swung open, Jester in view.

“There you are Caleb! I was starting to get worried.” Jester grabbed Caleb’s arm, and made a beeline to the others. 

“Look who's finally up…. you look like shit.” Beau commented. 

“I uh, had a nightmare.” Caleb replied, not looking at Caduceus, but he can feel his eyes on him. Caleb sat at the table but he started spacing out, not really listening to the conversation, nor noticing the plate of food that Caduceus placed in front of him. 

“Caleb?” Caduceus placed his hand on Caleb’s shoulder and sat down next to him “Are you ok?” 

Caleb didn’t dare look up at Caduceus. He felt too much shame, like he wasn't allowed to look at him. 

“Hm? Ja I’m fine” Caleb muttered. He looked at the others, they weren't paying attention to him or Caduceus. Caleb went to take a sip of his tea, listening to whatever Caduceus was telling him. 

“Ya, know Mr. Caleb.. Tonight I can perhaps… Give you a hand for your nightmares.” Caduceus whispered in that last part in Caleb's ear. Caleb was so caught off guard that the tea went down the wrong pipe and Caleb started coughing his lungs out. 

“Holy shit is he ok?!” Beau yelled 

“CALEB ARE YOU OK!!?” Nott screamed from the other side of the table. Soon Caleb’s coughing fit died down and was able to control himself. Everyone left the table to go start their day, leaving Caduceus and Caleb at the table. 

“I’ll come by around 11, does that sound good Mr. Caleb?” Caduceus said with warmth in his smile, Caleb could feel his face grow hot, butterflies in his stomach. 

“Ja, sounds good.” Caleb gave Caduceus a loving smile. 

“Wonderful” leaned forward and gave Caleb a long kiss on his cheek, Caduceus soft beard brushing on Caleb’s skin, which left Caleb wanting more. 

“I’ll see you then, Mr. Caleb” Caduceus said as he stood up from his chair and went up the stairs. 

Everyone went about their day, Caleb invited Essek over for some Dunamancy lessons. After a few hours of studying, Essek left. Caleb then went to the Lab where Yeza and Nott were getting ready to go get supplies, leaving Caleb by himself with the books. Soon. It was dinner. And after dinner, is when Caleb sits on his bed, waiting for Caduceus to knock on his door. 

It was 11 so, Caleb waited. Then he waited for 10 minutes… 20 minutes… 30 minutes. Soon, a whole hour goes by. Caleb started to get worried, he started thinking. 

_‘What if he was lying?_ _What if he told everyone? What if he hates me?’_ Caleb felt a stinging pain in his eyes, soon he couldn't help it, tears were running down his face. His eyes felt heavy and sore, he started to fall asleep. He closed his eyes, praying to whatever gods that are willing to listen to him, that Caduceus would burst open the door and hold Caleb tight in his arms. He felt his way to slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> aaa its been a long time !! but i finally posted somethin'


End file.
